


Infatuation

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Flirting, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Cary Grant for the first time at an actors' banquet. They hit it off right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

The room was packed with men in spiffy tuxes and women in glittering dresses. It was a veritable feast, and that wasn't even counting the food. And it was a great honor to be here with all the greats, like the Hepburn ladies and Gary Cooper. Dean had yet to figure out why he'd been invited to this little soiree. Regardless, he made sure to make the most of it. He danced with the pretty ladies and shared a drink and a smoke or two (or more) with the gents. He registers feeling a little dizzy from dancing and drink when someone new approaches him.

"Why hello there, sweetheart. You must be Dean Martin. Everyone's talking about you."

Did Cary Grant just call him "sweetheart?"

"Hello yourself, pal. Hope no one's talking too much trash about me."

Everyone had had _a lot_ to say to him and about him since he and Jerry split. It made the whole process infinitely more painful.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Cary asks, head cocked to the side like a curious animal.

"What for?"

"Well, I can't rightly kiss you out where everyone can see, now, can I?" Cary laughs.

Dean blinks. When Cary Grant looks at you, calls you sweetheart, and says he was going to kiss you, there was no good reason to try and stop him, Dean figures. He never took Cary to be queer or into experimentation of this nature despite what a few fringe magazines had to say. But Dean was more than willing to go along for the ride. Cary wouldn't be the first man he'd kisses. And Cary was much acting much smoother and more in control of himself than Jerry had acted.

Jerry had liked kissing and heavy petting, but he was also one to get physical and rough. Jerry liked the spontaneity of climbing all over him and doing dirty things where anyone could see and hear.

Instead, he gently walks Dean away from the other dancing and chatting guests and out the door at the opposite end of the hall, all the while keeping a hand low on the small of his back and politely opening doors for him. Eventually, Cary stops them at a spot he likes and guides Dean to lean against the shaded marble column that’s off near the restrooms. No one is around, and it is quiet, save for the few notes that strain to reach this end of the ballroom-banquet hall.

Dean melts into his soft, knowing touches. Capable hands, big hands, wrap around his hip and his waist to pull him in close while his warm, wet mouth did the rest. Dean is quick to put his own hands and lips to good use. And rather than pulling away completely when they need to breathe, Cary leans down to mouth at his neck, sucking and kissing and licking until Dean feels shivers go up his spine.

“Is this what you do with the girls who don’t know any better?” Dean asks.

Dean feels him smile against his jaw before he straightens up to his full height to speak to him properly.

“Not all of them,” he says with a conspiratory grin. “Some of them know better and do it anyway. We all have a grand old time. Even the fellows.”

Dean’s liking him more and more.

“Not that I’m complaining, pal, but what the heck do you want with me? We’re practically strangers.”

Cary cards a gentle hand through Dean’s soft curls, brows furrowed as if deep in thought.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “Perhaps I was just fond of the way your eyes lit up beneath the chandelier in there, or maybe I like how casually you hold your cigarettes when you dance.”

“Not my voice?” Dean asks, surprised.

It was always the first thing people said about him.

Cary chuckles.

“Don’t worry. Your voice is quite lovely, darling.”

It’s little wonder, then, that his trousers were fitting so tightly. One minute, they were being introduced at this dinner, and now here he was, ready to go wherever this man bade him to go and willing to do whatever he wished. His personality and natural charm were enough to get him anywhere and with anyone.

“Does that mean you wanna get out of here?”

“Aren’t you having fun right here, Mr. Martin?”

"I can't exactly do what I want to do with you right here," Dean says.

"No, I suppose not, sweetheart."

“I need a drink first. Or a cigarette. Do you have a smoke?”

“I do. And I’m quite willing to share one with you.”

Cary pulls two cigarettes out of a silver case and puts them both in his mouth before lifting his lighter to the ends. He takes a short drag and pulls one out of his mouth to give to Dean.

“You mind if I borrow that move? The girls on the next tour will love it.”

“Of course. You must let me know how it works out for you.”

“Well, how often does it work for you?”

Cary smiles and takes a puff before answering.

“I don’t know. The night’s not over yet.”


End file.
